


The Bliss Set Us Free

by KADUH



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, Post Storyline, story changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KADUH/pseuds/KADUH
Summary: Rachel Jessop had always believed her role was to act as Joseph Seed´s littlesister and to help with leading his followers.She would never have thought her role would be so different ...In an abandoned bunker Faith is trying to make a new life ...but not only for herself.





	The Bliss Set Us Free

**Henbane River, Faith´s Bunker 2018/07/27**

A piercing scream came from the heavy steel door which separated Joseph Seed from Faith who was currently giving birth to their child. This had gone on like this since the day before, and he was starting to wonder if this weak being he had the stupidity to call his “little sister” was even capable of pushing this child out.

Did she not know this was the most important task God had ever laid upon him? This baby, his son, would succeed him in leading the cult when one day he would no longer be with them. But how could this task, this order from God himself ever come true if this pathetic girl, this naïve, drug addicted little whore continued to keep his child from coming into this world.

Another pained scream erupted from behind the heavy walls.

_> > Can´t this woman be quiet for only one fucking second …; <<_

 He screamed at the shut door, slamming his fist into the polished oak wood of the big table he was sitting at. Suddenly he paused again and put his hand next to his head as if he was trying to touch his thoughts, feel them between his fingers so he wouldn´t lose it. He lowered his voice again.

_> >… I´m trying to hear God's word. He is … showing me our future <<_

 He lowered his head and continued writing into his journal as every day. The scratching of his pencil being the only thing in the room to be heard apart from Faiths cries every now and then.

The Deputy he had captured exactly nine months ago together with an old, not very bright man who dared to call himself Sheriff and a Marshall who had probably too less training in interacting with people when it comes to stressful situations. He was not the strongest either. Faith had easily managed to drug him with the Bliss. He would have been such a great tool against the resistance if not for this goddamned Deputy who defeated Faith almost causing her to drown in a river and take his precious child with her. He should have known. This woman was capable of nothing but pumping herself full of drugs.

 There were some other Deputies too, but he didn´t care much for them. God has spoken to him only about this Rook or whatever he was called. This young man who had dared to come into his land and take him from his people had now managed to escape from his brother John´s bunker and was reportedly headed towards Jacob´s region up into the Whitetail Mountains.

 Joseph startled and looked up as another scream was heard followed by pained cries and the seemingly stressed voices of the handful of people he had sent in there to assist Faith. It seemed they were not as good at their job as they had always claimed to be.

But what did it matter? He would only need the child. If things turned out bad for Faith, he surely could find a replacement for her in no time of that he was sure. He would have to pay for new family portraits, but apart from that, it was no big deal for him. It wasn´t as if anyone had ever cared for Rachel. But his son, he would have to survive at all cost.

He was about to get up and run towards the door to tell these doctors or whatever they were to fucking do their jobs but was held back by a hand which had suddenly appeared on his shoulder. His brother John had entered the room and was now turning Joseph around to face him directly.

_> >Don´t be afraid brother. Everything will be fine. They all know what to do. <<_

 This guy did not really think he was worried about Faith now did he?

_> >I´m not worried, Jacob! I am running out of time. Every minute, every second this woman is spending on her self-pityness is a complete waste! Our world is coming to an end. Don´t you see? We need to be ready for what´s coming. I need my son now! <<_

_> >But what about Rachel? <<_

He had always called her by her real name.

_> >Don´t you care about her too. She is the mother of your child. What about her. Don´t tell me now that you have absolutely no feelings for her. I mean … you had sex with her … <<_

Jacob took a step back to look Joseph in the eye. His brother, however, was looking away from him to his journal which he had so carelessly tossed on the floor while getting up from his chair.

_> > No I do not. <<_

His voice was calm as always with his usual preaching tone.

_> > She does not deserve my love. She is worthless, weak. And most of all … she denied my love when I was putting my faith into her. <<_

_> > So you raped her??? <<_

Jacob was shocked now. He was a hard man that was for sure but never in his darkest dreams he would harm a woman or take her against her will. For that, in his eyes, was weakness. A man had to control his desires.

He slowly turned away from his brother and walked a few steps to the other side of the room where one of their ridiculously expensive family portraits hung on the wall. And there she was. Faith, or Rachel as he liked to call her with her everlasting smile on her face. Innocent eyes surrounded by fair skin with some freckles over her nose. Her red hair was surrounding her perfect face resting on her shoulders. She was holding a bunch of this white flowers. He knew them from his time in the army. They contain scopolamine which, as far as he knew, some guys down in Mexico had previously used for a drug called “Devil´s breath” which practically turned people into zombies or some sort of brainless being when it was overdosed. Joseph surely had that in mind when he chose the drug for his project.

He could never stand the smell of this flowers. They were beautiful just like Faith but as deadly as Joseph. He had sacrificed her. What an unbelievable act from a man who claimed to love and protect all of his children.

The loudest scream yet caught both of their attention and they almost simultaneously turned towards the door waiting for something to move. To their surprise, one of the doctors came out not long after the sound covered in blood and fluid with a very worried and almost scared look on his face. Joseph was looking directly at him, waiting for him to announce the arrival of his successor, his son, his champion. Instead, the Doctor stayed silent for a long time just starring at the floor, shoulders rising and lowering in a steady movement as if he was preparing himself for something. But for what?

_> >Speak! <<_

Joseph finally broke the silence, beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and his upper lip was trembling, his eyes still focused on the doctor.

_> >Father there … <<_

_> >What? What is it? <<_

He was yelling now, grabbing the man by his dirty sweatshirt and pulling him towards him. Their noses were almost touching as Joseph was spitting the words into the doctor´s face.

_> >Tell me now. Where. Is. My. Son? <<_

The man was now shaking from head to toe. His eyes full of terror as he was trying to get the words out of his mouth.

_> >There was … We had …<<_

_> >Yes? <<_

_> > I … It … It´s a girl …<<_

The room fell silent. Joseph, still staring at the doctor suddenly let go of the dirty shirt in his hands. He turned around, laying his hands at the back of his head, eyes towards the ceiling.

_> >No … <<_

_> > NO!!!!!<<_

He slammed one of the chairs into the wall causing the pieces of wood to shoot through the room like bullets.

_> >No! This can´t be. He promised me a son. I NEED A SON!!<<_

After a while, he seemed to calm down again. Slowly breathing the air in through his nose. Now again being the preacher he always pretended to be he turned back to the doctor and with the calmest voice spoke to the man who was still standing in the doorway not more than three steps away from him.

_> >Kill it. I don´t have purpose for this girl. I already had one, and god told me to kill her. It was the right decision, and it will surely be the right decision now. <<_

With that he left the room, leaving a shocked Jacob and the doctor behind who were staring at each other in disbelief. Joseph´s footsteps stopping one last time.

_> > And don´t even think about hiding her somewhere. I will find her, and I will fulfill God's plan. You know I will. He knows I will. <<_

With that, the heavy steel door closed behind him.

…Joseph was gone now for quite some time, but Jacob and the doctor were still standing in the middle of the room, shocked about what he had said earlier. Was he fucking serious? He couldn´t expect these two to kill an innocent child. What was he thinking? He had always been devoted to his believes, he had tortured and killed many people before. Jacob had seen him do so, even more, he had helped him do so. He himself had brainwashed people before with this terrible Only You song he had always listened to while serving in the army.

But killing an infant was unimaginable even for a man like Joseph. He had lost a daughter before. Jacob remembered the story very clearly. Joseph had told him that after the car accident his wife was involved in the doctors had only managed to save one life, his daughter. Sadly her life-sustaining machines had failed due to a hole in one of the tubes, and she had died. This was what he had told him. But was it true?

The day the Deputy had killed his youngest brother John had made him see. Why were they doing this? What is the point of all this unnecessary violence? Wasn´t Eden´s gate originally found to improve the lives of everyone? Didn´t Joseph swear to save all the people here? And now he wanted him to kill his child, his newborn daughter who had just entered this world. Who has done no harm to nobody, who had committed no sin, not a single one?

_> >Oh my god … What are we going to do? <<_

_> >Sir? <<_

The doctor was still standing in the doorway, now looking directly at Jacob who´s eyes were filled with sadness.

_> >What are we going to do with that child? We can´t just take her life … <<_

He looked up turning his gaze towards the medic who slowly started to nod, a concerned look on his face.

_> > You´re right, but I honestly do not know how we could possibly trick the Father. Many people have tried that before, and I think you know very well what happened to them. You were the one who dealt with them … <<_

 Jacob felt ashamed. The doctor was right. He was no better man than his brother. He may be less cruel but never ever a good man. His gaze turned to the floor again, a resigned sigh escaping his body.  He was ready to turn around and just leave, to just run away from the terrible thing Joseph had ordered him to do when suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. The doctor was now standing in front of him, looking at him with a warm smile on his face.

_> >Don´t trouble yourself with that matter now Sir. Let´s meet your niece. <<_

With that, he took his arm and gently pushed him towards the heavy door which was now opened by the medical personnel inside.

Inside lay a seemingly tired Faith with closed eyes but a big smile on her face. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets cradled to her chest. Slowly he walked towards the bed, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. Inside the blankets was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Not that he had seen much but the most beautiful of the newborns he had seen in his life.

The little girl wasn´t sleeping but instead examined her surroundings with interested little eyes. Blue ones, as noticed. Just like Rachel but a little bit darker though he had heard that that was quite common for newborns.

  _> > I´ll give you some time alone. Just call for me if you need anything. <<_

 Jacob nodded, and the doctor silently left the room, closing the door behind him, so they had some privacy.

Carefully he touched her little nose to which she responded with an annoyed gurrh.

  _> >Oh you don’t like that huh? <<_

 He chuckled. What a lovely little thing she was. Carefully as to not to wake Rachel, he sat down on the bed to fully see the child.

  _> >I see she already likes you. <<_

 Jacob startled.

  _> > I´m so sorry! Did I wake you up? <<_

 Rachel shifted, a pained look suddenly appearing on her face as she tried to get up from her position and lean back against the pillows. Jacob got up a bit from where he sat to help her with the pillows and gingerly helped her rest her back on them.

  _> > No don´t worry. I was just dozing. What was going on out there with Joseph? I heard him yelling, but I couldn´t understand exactly what he said? <<_

 Jacob looked back down to the baby who had fallen asleep in Rachel´s arms now.

  _> > Naahh don´t concern yourself with that now. Just get some rest, and I will handle the rest … <<_

 He patted her on the shoulder and stood up to walk back outside to think about a way to avoid taking Rachel´s child so cruelly from her, but Rachel was holding him back. She took his hands, looking him directly in the eyes. To Jacob, it almost seemed like she knew exactly what was going on.

  _> >But what about little Rosalie? Does he not want to see her … <<_

 Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

  _> >Don´t tell me his duties are more important to him than his own child … <<_

 Her voice cracked at the last words. Jacob sighed. He couldn´t keep the truth from her. That would be just wrong. He took a deep breath and …;

_> >He doesn´t want her Rachel … I´m so sorry. He wanted a son. One that could succeed him, you know? I don´t understand him myself, but it seems that the only reason he begat this child was to have an heir or something like that … <<_

 Rachel looked back at him, her eyes full of shock.

  _> >What? But what is he going to do … <<_

 She tightened her grip around his arms, urging him to answer.

  _> > He … He wants her dead. But I promise you I will not let that happen do you hear me. <<_

 Rachel let go of him, turning her attention back to the little sleeping bundle on her lap. She took it up and pressed her against her chest, now fully letting her tears run over her pale face.

  _> > No … No NO!! He will not take my child from me. He CAN´T DO THAT! <<_

 Jacob heard the despair in her voice. He wanted to comfort her but how could he. What could he do?

He started to slowly and gently stroke her head, rocking her body in his arms while she was still crying against his shoulder.

  _> > I´m so sorry. Everything will be alright … <<_

 A loud bang interrupted the silence in the room. Clearly an explosion somewhere on a floor above them. Jacob looked up towards the ceiling as loud voices were suddenly heard from outside. The medic came back running into the room.

  _> > Jacob! It´s the Deputy! He´s trying to destroy the bunker! You have to go, quickly!! <<_

 Jacob looked back at Fait h who had stopped crying and was now looking at him with a worried face. He wasted no second, jumped up from the bed and lifted Rachel from it.

_ >> I´ll carry you. Relax okay? <<_

 With that, he lifted her up from the bed and started running out of the room towards the stairs that led to a secret door which would allow them to leave the bunker to safety in no time. He started to turn the rusty wheel that controlled the mechanism in the door with only one hand while Rachel was trying to comfort her daughter who had started crying, afraid of the sudden noise around her. Finally, the door opened, and he could climb up the leader which lead to an opening a few hundred meters away from the gate. He could see high flames rising from the air shafts of the bunker. This place would blow sky high soon. Time to leave.

 He ran down to the river as fast as he could with the additional weight of Faith. He sat her into a boat.

  _> > Go! There is a small river leading to a secret bunker. I know it from the military They built bombs there. Here´s my ID. It will open the doors. Trust me! <<_

 He handed her an old but seemingly still functioning ID card. She took it from his hand, nodding, silently thanking him for his help. Maybe he was not that of a bad man after all.

He turned on the engine and pushed her away from the rocks, pointing north.

  _> >There! You see these two big rocks? There´s a small passage there. You´ll find the entrance at the end. I´ll come back to you two after I´ve dealt with the Deputy, I promise. He´ll meet me in the mountains, and I swear he will not hurt us anymore! <<_

 With that he turned around and ran away from the river, leaving Faith and her daughter to themselves. In the distance, there were the rocks just as he had said. She steered the boat towards them finding a very narrow passage leading through them. Behind them was a big gate. She took Jacob´s ID out and to her relief, the gates opened as soon as the card hit the scanner. The baby in her arms was sleeping again, not carrying about the dangers around her. Rachel smiled.

_ >> I´ll keep you safe, my sweet little rose. You have nothing to fear. Everything will be fine. Nothing will hurt you … not anymore. <<_

 She took a deep breath and climbed the first step and entered the bunker. This place would be safe. Somehow she knew that. One day this ongoing war would be over. Then and only then she would come back out of here but not any sooner. She gave one last look back and closed the gates but not without hoping for Jacob to return.

 The door slammed shut behind her with a loud creaking noise leaving her behind in complete cold and darkness. She couldn´t even see her hand which she held directly in front of her eyes for protection, carefully walking step by step further into the bunker where she would hopefully find a light switch or something to spend some light and most of all warmth. It was freezing in there. She shivered a bit and pulled Jacob´s army jacket he had given her earlier tighter around her and Rosalie. The little one had fallen asleep again in her arms, wrapped into one of the cult blankets she had managed to grab when they were forced to leave the bunker. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her ankle.

_> > Ouch! <<_

Something big was blocking her way, probably a table or a bench. She groped around with her free hand to see if there was something else or a way around. And there it was. A light switch.

_> > Perfect! <<_

The click of the switch under her thumb produced a creepy echo in the probably big space around her, followed by a loud buzz while the lights finally turned on. It was indeed a big bunker, a very big bunker in fact. Rachel found herself standing in a spacious room with a desk and an old chair right in front of her. There was a sofa and some chairs by the wall to her right and a door some steps away from her in the front end of the room. Apart from that, there was nothing interesting in here. No posters, no pictures of any kind, no plants or leftovers of plants, nothing. So, she decided to check what was behind that door because what else could she do now. She was tired, still in pain and unwashed and she had to find something warm to wrap little Rosalie in. There could be something in one of the desk´s drawers, a flashlight maybe, she thought. Carefully she laid Rosalie on the big wooden tabletop to have both of her hands frees to search for something to spend some light in the probably very dark parts of the bunker. It seemed to be pretty old; Maybe it had been inactive after they had finished building their explosives long before Eden´s Gate took over the Region so she couldn´t be sure if the lights were functioning in every single part of the bunker. There, she found something in the bottom drawer. It wasn´t much to be honest. Two packs of matches and a zippo that seemed to be out of fuel.

_> > Very well … I guess that will have to do for now … <<_

She sighed.

_> > Come on little girl. Let´s find ourselves some nice, cozy place to sleep. <<_

Gingerly she picked up her baby, lit one of the matches that were thankfully not damp and continued towards the door at the end of the room. She was right. The lights in the stairway behind the door which led downwards were only partially working, so she mostly had to rely on the little light her matches gave her while she climbed down the steps. The further she went down into the bunker the colder it got but to her relief the electricity down there was working. A good thing since her supply of matches was coming to an end very fast. Down there the bunker was built more like a place to live. Rachel found herself standing in what seemed like a hallway with several doors on each side and another big door like upstairs at the end. The floor was made out of wood, probably spruce since it was the most common tree around here, but she wasn´t sure of course. Her specialty was drugs, not trees. While she was getting closer to the big door, she noticed a bed in every one of the rooms she passed. What kind of bunker was this? Didn´t Jacob say they used this thing only for building explosives? Strange, she had never heard of another bunker in her region. It wasn´t marked on any maps.   
It must have been a secret bunker. That was the only plausible explanation for that since this bunker she was currently standing in was anything but old, sure you could see that it had been inactive for a while and therefore you could call it old, but the construction itself seemed pretty new. It seemed more like a bunker that had been built to live in. Surely these rooms were for all the workers.  
A sudden hint of fatigue overcame her, and she started to shiver. The electricity was working, yes, but whatever heating system they had installed down there was sure as hell not working.

_> > Let´s explore more tomorrow. <<_

She looked down at Rosalie who had awoken in her arms and had started to play around with Rachel´s hair or more precisely had managed to entangle her fingers in it. Rachel giggled.

_> > Ouch! Honey … what are you … OUCH!! <<_

She laughed, feeling a mixture of both amusement and pain while trying to get her hair out of the surprisingly strong grip of her daughters little baby hands. Little Rosalie, however, did not really like this sudden end of her plans and started to cry loudly. Rosalie, not wanting to make her daughter cry, quickly tried to dry the tears of the crying baby´s face, cradling her in her arms while stroking her head. For the first time, she noticed how wonderfully soft the little hairs felt under her fingertips.

_> > I´m sorry honey. Mommy didn´t want to make you cry. She just doesn´t want to be torn by her hair. <<_

She kissed her daughters head who had calmed down and now started to suck on Rachel´s finger.

_> > Are you hungry? <<_

The baby answered with a little gurrh but continued sucking on her mom´s index finger. Rachel looked back up and continued walking towards the end of the hallway. She noticed two bigger rooms at the end which had light switches, a bed, a sink and a desk with some documents on it that Rachel didn´t want to examine at the moment. She took her shoes of and sat down on the bed which was, to her surprise, really soft. Relieved she leaned back against the wall, finally able to relax from the hard day that lay behind her. The baby started to suck greedily as soon as she had lain her to her breast. Somehow it calmed her down a lot. Never in her life, she would have imagined being able to feel such love for a little being. For such a long time there had only been pain and sadness in her life which was the reason she turned to drugs in the first place. No one had cared for her when she was young, especially not while she was bullied in High School for her red hair and freckles. Her mother had called her ugly too instead of informing her teachers, and her father had chosen to repeatedly beat her up because in his opinion it was weakness to let the bullies treat her like that. Rachel leaned back, looking at the ceiling, remembering.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, she had just turned sixteen the week before, she was walking home from a party Tracey had dragged her to. They had met some of Tracey´s friends but they had quickly made clear that they were not interested in getting to know Rachel. When she was walking home she notices some guys at the corner of the street who were standing in a group, facing each other. When they spotted her one of them, Rachel counted five men in total, approached her with a friendly smile but she was still careful. However, the man turned out to be quite a nice guy, 23 years old, who was working at her school at that time. He offered to take her home but only if she agreed to have a smoke with him. Why not? She had never been averse to drugs even though she didn´t think it to be right to call weed a drug. Rachel agreed and took one of the joints the guy had offered her.

From that, the evening took a nice turn for her, and the five guys eventually became her best friends with whom she could talk about everything. Finally, she had someone who at least tried to protect her from all the bullies at school and with whom she could spend her weekends. Soon Rachel fell in love with Jerry, the guy who had offered her the joint and that was probably the best year she had ever had in her life until it took a terrible end the day before her 17th birthday. She was in her room when the doorbell rang. Outside were two police officers, looking at her with a mixture of professionalism and compassion that confused her.

_> > Are you Rachel Jessop? <<_

One of the officers had stepped forward to talk to her while the other one was standing a few steps behind him with his back turned towards Rachel.

_> > Ah … yes … What´s the matter? <<_

Rachel became a bit concerned that they may have uncovered her or Jerry´s drug deals so she answered more hesitantly than she would under normal circumstances.

_> > There has been an incident regarding your boyfriend, Jeremy Thomas. May we come in for a moment? <<_

Now Rachels hesitation turned into worry. What had that fool done now?

_> > Ahm … sure. Come in … <<_

She stepped away from the door, so the two officers could enter and led them to the kitchen table to sit down. She herself sat down opposite of them. The men had sat down too and were now looking at her directly.

_> > What´s the matter? <<_

Rachel began to stutter.

_> > What happened … <<_

_> > Miss Jessop … there has been a suicide. Mister Thomas has overdosed on heroin … there was nothing the doctors could do for him. <<_

No, this could not be true. The officer opened his Jacket and took something that looked like an envelope out and handed it to her.

_> > We found this next to him on the floor. It´s addressed to you. We did not open it, so we don´t know what´s inside. You can open it in private. Please contact us if you need anything … <<_

With that, they stood up almost at the same time and slowly left the room until one of them turned around to look at her once more.

_> > Again, we are very sorry for what happened. <<_

She heard the door fall into the lock, her hands shaking while realization started to kick in. He was gone, just like that. Without anything, he had left her. Tears were forming in her eyes when she tried to open the envelope with shaking hands. Inside was a letter, written with an old feather, she could see that since he had often done that before. The worlds, however, were not written in his usual beautiful handwriting but seemed to have been written with shaking hands or in very bad light.

_My beloved Rachel,_

_I´m so sorry for what I´m about to do to you, but I can´t take this anymore.  You know that I lost my job and now I don´t have any money.  I can´t support you the way that I want to, and I fear that you will grow tired of me soon.  I love you with all my heart.  I´m so sorry Rachel.  Please stay the way you are. You are the most wonderful person I´ve ever met. I just don´t want to ´be a burden.  There´s some heroin in my room, and I think I will take it. I think it´s enough to end it all tonight. If you get this letter, it means I was successful and you can finally be free.  Do whatever you want.  Live your dreams.  Finish school and study law, I know you always wanted to.  Get over me. Find someone better who can give you what you deserve …  I love you_

_Jerry_

_> > Oh my god … Jerry … Why did you do that? Why did you have to leave me?… <<_

She let her head fall into her arm, crying, screaming. She did not want to believe it. This is just a bad dream, she thought. Jerry will wake me up in a few seconds and laugh at me, she thought. But Jerry was gone. Forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears ran down her cheeks. He was her one and only love. He could have saved her and most of all he should have been Rosalie´s father. Why did it have to turn out this way? She cleared her throat vigorously, shaking of her thoughts, and turned her attention back to her daughter who had just finished her meal and was now again dozing in her blanket. Rachel smiled at the baby in her arms and lay her down on the bed. She stood up after kissing her daughters face to find a bathroom or at least a water source to wash herself. She found a bathroom at the end of the hallway which had two showers in it. After getting out of her dress, she turned the water of one of the showers on. Immediately she was greeted with red water from the rusty pipes it was probably sitting in for ages. Luckily it turned to normal after a while and, to Rachel´s relief, also turned hot. Quickly she jumped under it, feeling the warm drops on her shoulders wash away all the dirt and pain from of the day. She had never enjoyed a shower that much in her life.

There was so much that had happened and so much that could still go wrong, but for now, everything was just fine for her. After she had wrapped her hair in a towel she had found in a storage container in the bathroom she returned to the room where Rosalie was already peacefully sleeping on the bed. She couldn´t let her sleep like this. It wouldn´t be a good idea to sleep next to her and possibly hurt her while turning around. Maybe there are some boxes or more of these containers in here, Rachel thought. She started searching the rooms for something to use as a bed and found a big wooden box in what seemed like a storage room next to the stairs. She went back to the bathroom to grab some more towels to make the box as comfortable as possible. Surprisingly for her, it turned out to look quite nice. Carefully she picked up the baby and lay her into the makeshift bed before tiredly falling down at her own bed immediately after.

_> > Goodnight honey. <<_

The baby didn´t respond of course but for Rachel that didn´t matter. Everything would turn out to be alright, she was sure of that. In here Joseph wouldn´t find them, and hopefully Jacob would return soon to care for them, but for now, all she needed was some rest. She would deal with everything else tomorrow…;

 

 

**Henbane River, Bunker 002 2018/08/01 – Day 5 in the Bunker**

By now Rachel had lost count of how many days she had already been in this bunker. There weren´t any clocks in an unfinished bunker like this, and the constant darkness did not really add to that in a positive way. Most of the time she was just sleeping, little Rosalie beside her. The baby was surprisingly calm all the time, only crying when she was hungry or needed to be changed.

Rachel had, to her surprise, found a lot of diapers in a storage section of the bunker along with clothes and food. She was kind of worried at first. Why was this bunker so well stocked? The bunker looked like it had been inactive for quite some time now, she had noticed that before already. So why were there fresh supplies? On the other hand, if Eden´s Gate would have wanted to use this old bunker, then 1) they would have finished preparing it and 2) they would already be here, especially now that her own bunker was destroyed.

Thanks to all the jobs she had had in her past she was able to repair and or finish most of the necessary “luxuries” the bunker had to offer, such as clean water, warm water at wish, air filtration and heating and much to her surprise she managed to get the security- system to work. She had found the control room at the very bottom floor of the bunker, full of cables and computers it was quite a handful to get that mess sorted at first but as soon as that was done she had somehow managed to get the main computer to work. No password was needed of course since she had Jacob´s ID card. To be sure she locked the main door through which she had first entered the bunker and activated the alarms to be alerted by them immediately as soon as a person would enter the area around the door.

_> > This should be helpful don´t you think? <<_

She looked over to her right side where Rosalie lay in a box she had previously padded with blankets. The baby, as always, was sleeping peacefully, silently snorting in her sleep. Rachel laughed at that.

_> > Now that is how we are going to do things around here? Letting Momma work while you sleep, snorting like a little pig? <<_

She went over, smiling down at her little daughter. She really was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her whole life though she was sure that almost every mother thought that of her child. Every mother except her own, but that wouldn´t happen to Rosalie.

_> > You will always be loved, little one. Don´t you worry about that. <<_

She kissed the baby´s forehead before returning to her work.

There were still a lot of cables that needed to be sorted. For some, she couldn´t find the purpose no matter how hard she tried. Maybe they were spare ones in case some of the others would break. Yes, this sounded plausible. She would leave it at that for the moment because right now she was starving and she was sure that Rosalie would realize she had a stomach any time soon too. She picked Rosalie´s box up from under the table and left the control room.

While making her way up towards the second floor, she noticed her back starting to hurt. No wonder, she hadn´t taken a real rest since Rosalie´s birth five days ago, or more like five long naps ago. Until now she had ignored the pains in her private parts as well, having dismissed them as normal after childbirth. Maybe she just needed a good long nap. The backpains were probably only from her kneeling under tables all day long. She continued climbing up the stairs which were by now lit up thanks to her managing to fix the electronics in the bunker. There were still some minor issues with the reliability of the whole system but all in all the risk of stumbling and falling down the stairs in complete darkness was greatly reduced, and that was enough to be satisfied right now.

When Rachel finally reached the Atrium on the second floor, she was out of breath and sweaty.

_> > God I should have worked out more instead of doing drugs all the time. Huuufff <<_

She sat down on one of the benches that filled the hall and looked down at her daughter who had woken up and was staring right back at her with her big blue eyes. She had read somewhere that almost all babies are born with blue eyes and the color changes in their first year or something similar to that. She began to gently stroke the baby´s cheek with her index finger to which the little girl responded with her usual “guuur”. Rachel always had to laugh at that. She couldn’t help it. It sounded like a little piglet. As soon as her finger reached the baby´s mouth, however, the girl started to suck on her fingertip.

_> > Am I correct in assuming you are hungry, little princess? <<_

Carefully not to drop the baby she opened her blouse, pulled down her bra and lay the baby against her breast where Rosalie immediately started to suck with such a force Rachel jumped in shock.

_> > Carefuuul. It´s not like you have to share with anyone. <<_

After Rosalie had finished her meal and had fallen asleep again, Rachel finally had time to find something to eat herself. She put the baby down into her box with blankets again and placed it on a table where she could see her. After making sure the box could not fall off, she walked towards one of the small storage rooms at the end of the hall. The room was filled with bottled water, canned bread and meat as well as pickled fruits and vegetables. She decided to try some of the meat since she hadn´t had a real meal in what felt like days.

She took one of the small bowls and a spoon of the top shelf and a small can of meat and returned to the table with Rosalie´s box. The food smelled disgusting, a bit like dog food actually. In fact, it smelled so much like dogfood Rachel checked the label on the can three times in a row to make sure it was meant for humans. It was so she tried a bite, and it didn´t taste as bad as it smelled though she didn´t really know if she liked it or not. Probably not but it was all she had, and it kept her fed at least.

After finishing her bowl and cleaning up, she took Rosalie out of her box and went back down to the third floor to get some rest since her back and stomach pains didn´t seem to get better. In fact, they were actually getting worse, Rachel had noticed cramps much like period cramps during her meal. Hopefully, that wouldn´t become a problem during the next days, but she´ll have to wait that out. For now, that was all she could do. She lay down on the bed, silently cursing to herself from the pain but careful not to wake the baby.

She grabbed one of the blankets she had carried up here from the storage section of the bunker on the bottom floor the day before, wrapped herself in it, closed her eyes and almost immediately fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey People,
> 
> this is my very first fanfic so please don´t kill me :D  
> Also I´m from Austria (No, No Kangaroos!!) so english is not my native language
> 
> I will update this work regularly now that i´ve finally figured out where I want to go with the characters.  
> I have really big plans for this story so stay with me!  
> I think I´ll be able to update every two weeks from now on!
> 
>    
> Feel free to comment below! Feedback is important!


End file.
